Fallen Rider
by Dmitri Stormblood
Summary: belf/draenei pairing, no flames accepted .


Chapter 1: Gemini

The assault on Hearthglen might have been a defeat for us, the Knights of the Ebon Hold, but it was the moment of our freedom……………………………………………………...

Killing had always been an integral part of him, as a Bloodknight, murder was always there side by side with their divine calling. Protect your kinsmen, slay any who dare threaten the Sin'dorei, it was a grim job but he carried out his duties with honor and dignity. Until that fateful day…

Tyr and Mikeru, best of friends since they were barely 5 years old in Quel'thalas, had grown into a terrifying duo hell bent on killing every psychotic zombie they could find. Meeting the Dark lady, Sylvannas Windrunner, and earning their way into her good graces by returning her lost pendant, Tyr, a master of Demonology, and Mikeru, a Bloodknight who had learned to use his own shield as a deadly weapon, had been joined by Abigail, a Sin'dorei priestess with a gothic attitude-similar to the forsaken- who was learning as much as she could from the shadow priests in former Lordaeron, and were sent to the borders to help the Argent Dawn and put a stop to the Scourge's hit and run attacks on the Undercity.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and the duo welcomed Abby into their little circle of friends.

"Man…how long until we get our leave Tyr? Im dying for a good long bath back home in Silvermoon…I will never get the stench of rotting zombie out of me!!!" wailed a very distressed Abby.

"Don't worry Abbs, when we get back home, I promise, I will take you to my father's retreat and you can have the lake pool to yourself all day long, deal ?" replied Mikeru, giving Tyr his needed peace to try and recover his mana after their last little excursion among the cauldrons.

Pouting, Abby glared at the floor and muttered a grumbled yes when she heard a soft twang. Mikeru was shot clean through his right shoulder. With a scream he tore the shaft clean in two before staring at the two of his companions, picking up his shield and sword, and glaring in the direction the arrow flew from Tyr was already muttering a spell when 3 more twangs were heard, on instinct he jumped over Abby and brought them both down only to see Mikeru with his left hand pierced along with his right leg and one sticking under his ribs. Mikeru collapsed on his good knee as he grunted in pain.

"Tyr…get the hell out of here, and take Abbs with you…"Mikeru barely got the sentence out before coughing up blood, evidence of the poison coating the shafts. With a scream of pain he tore them off before standing on shaky legs, noticing the arrows were the same used by Alliance Rogues. "Warn the Bulwark…I'll hold these bastards back as much as I can…"

Tyr noticed the arrow and, thanks to his enhanced senses from being in communion with a demon, frowned. "Keru your poisoned, there is no way you can take one of them on as you are, please don't force us to run away and leave you to your death…"

Abby was still slightly in shock, had Mikeru not been there she would have had the arrow through her chest and be dead, and could barely form the words of fortitude she had learned to ease the Bloodknight's pain before she saw the extent of his injuries. "I-I-I-Watch out!!!"she screamed before she could summon her shield.

Mikeru turned to see five mystic bolts; two made of flames, the third of ice and the last two of raw arcane magic, and only reacted. He threw up a his Hand of Protection spell on Abby, while Tyr stood behind his Voidwalker, before performing his Avenging Shield throw, catching the elemental spells but missing the arcane bolts. Standing in the spell's path with no means of defense he did what every other Bloodknight would have done, he stood his ground and took the spells full force. With a shaky hand he raised his sword and summoned his Aura of Retribution. "Please Tyr, take Abby, and raise the guard…these Alliance bastards are trying to invade it seems…please…"With a frightening battle cry, the Sin'dorei Bloodknight left his companions to charge their attackers.

Tyr, wasting no time at all, summoned his Dreadsteed and picked Abby-bridal style- and rode as fast as the wind towards the Bulwark. Mikeru, wounded and poisoned, came face to face with his attackers; 3 mages human mages, at least 3 human warriors and 2 other dwarf warriors, 3 gnome rogues along with another two gnome mages, and three priests- one human, one dwarf, and to Mikeru's surprise, one draenei- which all but the draenei immediately reacted by pulling their weapons or readying spells. The Bloodknight was startled at first, but immediately charged towards the human mages, easily dodging the warriors who stood in front and slashed two of them down before pulling out his hunting knife and threw it at the gnome who was readying another frostbolt. Then the rogues started to shoot him with crossbows and he got five shafts embedded over his broad back before he was at the draenei priestess who was shivering in fear. With a cry she thrust her simple sword and stabbed him through his broken armor and caught one of his lungs. Mikeru held on to her, telling her in Draenic _"To think, your race betrayed mine…first…"_before collapsing to the floor.

The priestess was still shaking, obvious that it was her first battle, when she recognized the voice, she could only cry silently as she healed the gnome who suffered the knife through the shoulder, noticing that both mages the Paladin had attacked were dead and beyond them. To her dismay, she had seen him gain an Exalted reputation with the Aldors-her people- and fought against his own race for what was just. 'I can't believe…no…I am so sorry…'She committed suicide that same night, preferring to take her life than to dishonor her mentors and the light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Arthas Menethil was no longer just a Death Knight. From his perch on Acherus, the floating Ebon Hold, he watched as an incredibly powerful source of life was slowly extinguished. This, followed by another source simply began to fade afterwards, brought an amused smile to his lips. 'Yes…those two will also serve…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Violent deaths tend to make angry spirits, but Mikeru was no such creature. He gazed at the Lich King, his king, and kneeled, feeling humbled to be in his presence…

"You have been chosen, now go, forge your Rune Blade, ask the instructor for his help in making one, then we shall speak further…"responded the Lich King before turning from him and regarding the city below the floating keep.

"Yes, my liege, your will be done…"

Getting up and bowing away, Mikeru did as instructed, picking a pair of strange Katana, etched with very distinct spellwork, and forge his new Rune Blades. Different from most of the other initiates, who also were chosen by their king, he felt a light weapon would prove deadlier than a big cumbersome broadsword; plus those two weapons were imbued with the Runes of Razorice-runes which caused a weapon to have an invisible icy edge that would never melt, never dull and would maintain the weapon sharp and deadly until he had no more use of it- and finding someone who caused him a sense of déjà vu.

He approached the female knight, a Draenei with gorgeously curved horns and striking ice blue skin which matched her fierce silvery, ice, blue eyes along with her sea blue colored hair, and saw her struggling to lift a very well crafted Rune Blade.

"Why not use a lighter weapon sister?" asked Mikeru as he examined her weapon and frowned slightly at it.

Slightly startled at being talked to, she turned to look at him, noting the piercing ice blue eyes- which were testament to their being chosen-, along with his pale skin-complemented by his silver hair held back in a foxtail- and gave a simple curtsey after she noted he had the rune markings of an intermediate apprentice. "I am sorry milord… I was simply testing out my strength with this weapon I found. Though it is a bit heavy, after I bind it to me I feel it will be perfect…"she responded, keeping her gaze at his belt, noting the twin katana on his hips and admiring the workmanship it took to simply forge it originally, and then what it must have taken to forge the runes on top of the obvious spellwork.

Giving her a chilling smile, he leaned forward- being smaller than her 7ft- and tucks her chin upwards a bit. "I am no lord sister, though I feel like we have met before…It matters not though, I could easily help you with your training if you would allow me?"

Blushing a deep purple, she merely nodded before looking at his face and noting the same feeling of déjà vu he had expressed before she nodded in acceptance to his kind offer. "My name is Sonja, kind brother, and yours?"

"Mikeru, good sister, now come lets get started…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Weeks turned into months and after three years of arduous training, both had earned their right to be Knights of the Hold. This meant private quarters, access to all the levels and entrance to any war meetings their king might call up. Strange thing too, he mostly stayed at Icecrown Citadel while the keep floated along the sea. Both Mikeru and Sonja had become very close, intimate even, which was a rare thing among the knights but no one dared to fight the two together. Sonja had mastered at an early point the Presence of Blood along with the Aura of Blood, these allowed her to siphon her victim's life force from them through her weapon and use it for herself to deadly effect. Mikeru, on the other hand, took a different initiative and mastered the Frost and Blood Presences along with the Frost Aura-the aura dampened elemental attacks against him while the Presence hardens his armor to an incredible density, making it buckle against only the strongest attacks-, making him an extremely resilient fighter.

Both had been in their quarters longer than what most needed. Particularly thanks to the many 'pleasurable' moments the two shared.

"Mmm…you are so warm Sonja…I wish we were of the same species if only to be joined for eternity…" Mikeru whispered soft words to tickle her ear while he played with her hair, letting her rest on top of him while she traced lazy warm fingers across his well toned, frigid muscles.

"Shh…Mikeru, love, don't fuzz so much over a simple detail…just enjoy my warmth…" Sonja would always tease him like that before she would snuggle against him and fall asleep. Both tended to be collected when around others, alone they would let their passion escalate till they could barely move, even with their supernatural stamina, and then it was when their nightmares would fade. Nightmares of people they could not put names to, people who fought and died in gruesome ways, their nightly activities would leave them well enough to sleep in peace. It had been on one of those nights that the wail of the magical wards screamed through the sleeping quarters. The two lovers met eye to eye before both got out and, with unnatural speed for even their kind, they sped off to their separate dressers, donning their armor and strapping their weapons. With a nod he left through the teleporter first and waited at the foot of the staircase that had the view their king preferred. Everyone had assembled; even Commander Morgrainne had been summoned.

"My knights, I call you all here to take part in culling my plaguelands off the accursed Scarlet Crusade… They dared to erect a settlement, and we shall gladly show them their folly…in death… Go now my knights, take no prisoners, leave no survivors!" exclaimed the Lich King. As one the Knights shouted, "Death to the mortal races!!! All hail the true King!!!" before they dashed off to their undead, winged gryphons, heading to a specific point at the base of a mountain-protected by the Hold's turrets and catapults- as they all began the assault on new Hearthglen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikeru had been sent away from his lover, but that never stopped him from enjoying a bloodbath, he carved a path of fallen soldiers with his twin Katana, dancing like an evil specter from hell around his enemies and slicing them to bits. Arrows shot at him were frozen by the Frost Aura inches from his hardened plate, his Frost Presence making him immune to even clubs to the helm; he would just shake it off and slice the opponent to pieces before giving out a bone chilling battle cry. This had been his name sake, Mikeru Blodhdrake, for his roar was as terrifying as a dragon's and his thirst for blood could only be matched by those under the Blood Aura. It was during one of his reprieves where one of the Scourge commanders asked him to go kill a petty prisoner who was at the prison cell they had commissioned from the crusaders.

'Tch…why in the hell does he want me to go and kill some elf lady…maybe he is pissed off about not being able to have one as a pet…' Mikeru grinned at his foul thoughts of the commanding officer when he stepped inside the cell. He looked around, one katana ready and blazing with blue flames from the runes, when his eyes met hers. He knew her, from his dreams, she had been one of those following a platinum haired knight who kept using his shield as a weapon-strange as it was to him- who was one very adept healer.

The elf looked at him, spitting a stream of curses until she looked at his ice blue eyes and gasped. "Light help me…It's you, Mikeru…"she whispered, almost as if hoping for some kind of help

"Who are you woman? How do you know my name?" he asked of her

"Please Mikeru, you must break free! The lich king Arthas is an enemy to your people, you are a Sin'Dorei, you are a hero! You must escape his grasp, please…my brother…"

Displeased with the answer, he lifted the blade to kill her but found he could not, she was weeping on her knees, almost praying for forgiveness of some kind when he heard the commander scream out that he wanted more death in the air. This seemed to alarm her and she stood on shaky legs, grasping his sword arm. "You must kill me…it is the only way they will not suspect and hurt you Keru…I do hope you escape…my baby brother…" and with her last whispered message she pulled his blade into her chest. He felt her energy be absorbed by the blade, finding no resistance from her, as she slowly fell dead. With a heavy heart, he wiped the sword and stalked off, telling the commander of and heading back to join his commander, Morgrainne.

Hours passed and after finding the Light's hope chapel, a force of 3000 strong Scourge and a a handful of Death Knights were sent to kill the last remnants of the crusade, along with the Paladin Tirion Fordring. The warriors they faced were stronger, much more able, and with a look of despair he saw as the Paladin brought his commander to his knees. Then his world came apart, for their King had come, and betrayed them all. He heard, and felt the spell on his heart and mind break, filling him with the dreaded memories he had, his gruesome and painful death at the hands of Sonja, when they both still lived, and of his friends, his family, his sister whom he had killed. With anger, he charged at the Lich King along with Morgrainne, and then he heard a cry of outrage he knew all too well, for Sonja had also been in the assault, only on the other side of the line. The three charged their former master, managing to scratch his armor only slightly before he beat the three of them back, leaving them on the floor with barely a breath in their bodies. The Death Knights, along with the Scourge who chose to side with them, returned to Ebon Hold and murdered the undead monstrosities that were against them. Sonja was tasked with finishing off the abominations, Mikeru had been called forward-thanked for his reckless action against Arthas-and given the task of heading off to Silvermoon City with a letter addressed to the Regent Lord for asylum to the Knights who were Sin'Dorei.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a heavy heart, Mikeru walked to the gates of Silvermoon and was immediately attacked by Bloodknights. He recognized his rookie apprentice Kai-who had been accepted as a true member of the Bloodknights now-holding him down when Mikeru took his helmet off. "Kai…It is me, Keru, I bring a letter of peace to Loth'remar, from the Knights of the Ebon Hold…"

The small group of guards regarded him as if he had just grown a pair of wings. Kai on the other hand looked as if he had seen a ghost, and in a sense he had, when he helped up his ex superior. "We will take you to Sunfury Spire then my friend…your weapons please" Kai told him, feeling disgusted at having to disarm one who was recognized as a hero to his people. Mikeru simply shrugged and removed the belt with his katanas and handed them to Kai, telling him no one should attempt to touch the hilt or else the swords would steal the person's soul. With a heavy heart, he walked back into his home. It wasn't long before everyone he knew was out, gapping at his sudden appearance from the dead-and walking in Death Knight armor, when he saw Tyr at the entrance to Sunfury Spire.

"Tyr…my old friend" Mikeru said, looking at his friend in his netherweave robes as he descended the stairs. To Mikeru's surprise, Tyr hugged him tight, slapping his back as one would to a missing brother.

"Damn you, you stupid fool…I thought my life was going to lose meaning with you dead…and here I find you alive and kicking…"grunted a very angered Tyr as he cried into his best friend's shoulder.

Mikeru could do nothing but pat his friend on the back and give him a warm smile, "I'm sorry Tyr, I did not expect to die that day…and I sure as hell didn't expect to become this…"he gestured to himself as he walked with his friend in tow, feeling better about his circumstances, when he met with the leader of Silvermoon, Loth'remar Theron. He bowed-his right fist over the left side of his chest- "Hail Loth'remar Theron! Regent Lord of Silvermoon! I come with a message of peace from the Knights of the Ebon Hold, whom have renounced the Lich King and serve only our own." Handing the letter to the Ranger-General, he stood and looked at someone whom had been a mentor to him when he was but four and ten and could grasp a sword.

Loth'remar remembered Mikeru, having known his father when they fought for the Sunwell at the Sunwell plateau, and was shocked to find him as a Death Knight now. "And why should we, the Sin'Dorei, have peace with those who are damned by the lich king? What do you hope to gain from us?" replied the regent lord before he looked at Mikeru in the eye.

"My lord, all we wish is to return the knights to their homes…and to offer our support against the bastard who stole our souls and betrayed us…To this we, the Knights of the Ebon Hold, swear-on our honor-to help in any and every way we can! All we wish is for asylum for those Sin'Dorei Death knights who wish to return home…"

The Regent Lord looked at him and smiled at the honest answer. "Very well, the Knights of the Ebon Hold shall be honored as the heroes they once were! All of you are hereby recognized as our allies. If what my spies told me is true, that there is a death knight of at least every race, then the Horde will gladly welcome you back in its arms. Now then, don't you wish to go back to your home Keru?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye.

Tyr beamed and hugged his best friend, "Ha-ha! Even death can't keep the dynamic duo apart eh? Come on man, let's go get Abby and have a big barbecue at your home. I'm sure Esme misses you dearly…" and with that he let go to let the facts sink in.

Mikeru glanced at his best friend and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Tyr, but I just think I'm going to retrieve something from home and leave quietly…If mother saw me like this…I would never forgive myself if I brought her that pain…besides, I have a woman waiting for me back at the hold." He winked at Tyr before taking his weapons from Kai, he put the belt and blades back in place and darted off with impossible speed to his old home near Sunstrider Isle. To anyone else it would have taken at least twenty minutes to get to the isle's gate, it took him little over four minutes. Going to his old home, he picked up his Father's hidden jewel, a stone as big as a dragon egg, but much harder and warm to the touch. With it in hand he ran back and met Tyr on the way. "I'm sorry, but I must go back to Sonja…"

Tyr gave him a fox grin and elbowed his ribs softly. "Sonja eh? I wonder what kind of girl managed to get you down like that…though I do hope she is also an elf, I would be freaked out if you bedded a human…"

Mikeru grinned at him and gave a bone chilling laugh before he had his arm around Tyr and was giving him a good old fashion nuggie. "No she is not a human you demonic pervert! My tastes are a bit more exotic than that. Besides I don't want her to cause a commotion when I don't return…" and grinned letting his friend go.

Things got a bit hairy from there, as some saw the Death Knight and immediately cried out for help. That was when Tyr's face went pale as he saw three arrows come sailing for Mikeru's back. To his complete astonishment, Keru managed to spin around, drawing one of his swords, and slicing all three shafts into bits before a dark gate formed behind them and out stepped Sonja.

Tyr was sent flying back by her backhanded fist as she rushed to Mikeru and glared at the rangers.

"Don't worry Sonja, they are only scared…oh and I forgot to introduce you to my friend, his name is Tyr Songdragon." replied Keru, almost reading her mind before he saw the crowd and decided to run back inside the city along with Tyr.

Once back inside Tyr stammered a bit as he gazed at Sonja's exotic looks, then gave his best friend a foxy grin. "You bastard! You never said she was a Draenei, man oh man you have a death wish, but seeing as you died already it seems irrelevant eh?"

This earned him a death glare from Sonja as Keru continued to rub the small of her back to calm her down. Then Sonja recasted the Death Gate portal to bring Mikeru back to the hold when he felt something stab through his back, turning he saw a crazed looking rogue holding what smelled to him like a poisoned dagger. Poison never was good against him but this one stung impossibly hard, he instinctively grabbed for his hearthstone when the girl screeched and stabbed at the stone with her other dagger, damaging the runes on it and causing it to begin a teleportation spell. Sonja saw and instinctively grabbed on to him when both vanished from the face of Azeroth ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikeru fell on his face, cursing up a nice storm when he felt someone fall on top of him, forcing the annoying dagger deeper through his plate armor. The poison was wyvern sting, as his vision swam through hazy green colors as he tried to get up only to collapse again, out cold this time.

Sonja had been wearing a soft tunic when she fell on top of Mikeru. All she could think of was the immense pain of having a dagger hilt hitting one's abdomen when she felt him go limp. Grunting, she reluctantly got off him and pulled the weapon out, dressing his wound as best she could after taking his breastplate off. Sighing to herself, she gradually inspected their surroundings and mouthed a silent curse to the nether. Using the supplies in the strange-magical- nethercloth bags-she still had no idea how so much stuff could fit inside the tiny things but suspected it had something to do with arcane magic- she set up a tent and pulled out a piece of smoked talbuk venison. Eating her meal in silence, she waited for her mate to be assaulted by the smoky scent he loved so much to get up after his healing cycle.

Mikeru slowly woke up and stretched, tearing the bandages off and scratching the pink tissue of where the dagger stabbed him, healed almost completely thanks to his Frost Presence, then looking for Sonja, only to find her enjoying smoked talbuk venison. "Love…why for the love of all that is dead are you eating my smoked venison without me?!"

Sonja merely grinned at him and offered the other half of the dish to him, which he took with a slightly shaky hand and ate with much gusto. "Hehe, you can be such a kid when someone mentions smoked meat… So where do you think we are Keru?" she inquired before offering him a bit of her moonberry juice, which he drank a bit and then handed the rest back.

"I have no clue where we are, the little brat damaged my hearthstone…these things are a bitch to fix and cost a fortune…" replied Mikeru as he searched his bag and found the strange jewel had grown awfully hot. Stroking it he found a crack which gradually lengthened. Alarmed at the steam that poured out, he let it drop and watched in amazement as the jewel, no egg, broke open and out came two gorgeous little dragons. One the color of midnight blue, the other was a stunning purple. Both cooed at him, and without thinking he reached with both his hands towards them, only to have a blast of energy sear both his hands and him to jump away cursing. "ARGH damn it!!! That bloody stings…"

Sonja got alarmed at the cursing but found the two hatchlings to be quite adorable. Pulling a bit from the second helping of meat she had, she offered it to them and watched amused as they tore the strip to bits and ate in delight. "Light bless them they are so adorable…what will you name them Keru?" asked Sonja as she giggled at watching them hiccup after their hasty meal and then harass Mikeru by running circles around him. The frosty Death Knight merely growled and both stopped and immediately cuddled against his feet, trying their best to warm him up.

"Bah I have no clue what to name them…they are rather cute though…and I have never seen a dragon with such a pure violet hue, I'm pretty sure Tyr would flip just to touch it. Either way we need to find out where we are and find shelter…" replied Mikeru as he picked the two hatchlings, which mewled at being in his arms, and carefully placed them on his shoulders where they wouldn't be in the way. "Both of you stay…" he ordered and both nimbly dug their baby claws onto the plate armor and stayed clinging to him while he and Sonja cleaned up and made their way up the roar, following the scent of elves and magic in the strange woods.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five days later, they found their way to the edge of where they saw a strange barrier. Sonja pushed her hand against it and felt the immense strength of the spells protecting the area. Drawing out her Runeblade, she charged and struck the barrier as hard as she could with her Blood Strike only to be pushed back by the shield and her sword broken beyond repair. Mikeru was alarmed at seeing the broadsword shatter, considering they both poured their runic power into it to strengthen the weapon and imbue the edge with the Rune of Lichbane, which gave it a permanent flaming edge that never dulled, along with the blood runes etched into the surface to suck the vitality of the fallen. He carefully ran his left hand across the shield before blasting a powerful frost blast which simply broke upon contact. Glaring at the entrance he growled in Thalassian of wanting admittance and was greeted by a strange specter.

"**Who wishes entrance into the domain of the Elves?**" it demanded in the same language with an air of power and authority. Mikeru merely bowed and in his native tongue responded in kind, "**We are travelers seeking refuge, if this is land ruled by the Elves then we are cousins, and I would like to know where my companions and I are**…"

The wraith looked them both over, almost as if seeing through them, and focused on the two dragons on Mikeru's shoulders and seemed to smile at them. With a bow he said "**May the stars guide your path…Shur'tugal**" and vanished into nothingness, taking the barrier with him. Mikeru and Sonja both bowed to him and made their way inside the area, Sonja careful to pick up all the pieces of her shattered weapon, whispering a soft prayer to the Light………………

A week passed with them nowhere near any town and they had made camp in the thickest part of the forest. Plenty of game kept the couple happy along with the two hatchlings- which had grown to be as big as small horses-along with that they began to show telepathic communication with Mikeru and themselves-sometimes even allowing the Death Knight to trap a pair of bucks which would feed them all night. Mikeru chose the name Drae for the green dragon, who gave the impression of being male and being a bit shy when cuddling near his sister-for the other was easily identified as female- who was named Aurora. Both had a bad habit of tackling Mikeru and licking him senseless for a few minutes until he yielded, causing Sonja a great deal of amusement.

'_Come on Keru…why don't you sleep with us? You are always cuddling with her…we don't feel loved… _' replied Aurora as she curled her neck over her brother.

'_You wouldn't understand Aurora…but just for tonight I'll sleep next to you two.' _responded Mikeru as he removed his dark silk shirt and folded it neatly. He sat next to Aurora's left and was quickly accompanied by Sonja who wrapped her arms around him and gently fell asleep.

Keru still continued thinking for the reason of the creatures being born for him, or the strange land filled with so much magic that it made him almost giddy with the surge of extra power his body kept absorbing from just the air.

'Sleep…that will do us all some good…' thought Keru before he also drifted off to sleep next to his companions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After exploring the forest for ten days they heard a sound most familiar to them, the sound of hoof beats. Thinking stealth would be best, Keru and Sonja left their armor with Drae while they dashed through the trees, almost like wraiths,-each holding one of Keru's twin swords-and snuck up on an elven female, a human male, a dwarf male and a blue colored dragon.

Both tensed up and Mikeru slowly walked forward, hand on the hilt of weapon, as Sonja kept hidden, always ready to come to his aid as he revealed himself to the elves.

"Anaria shola, we are sorry for troubling you, but where would the nearest town be located?" asked Mikeru as he looked to the elven lady and all but ignored the last three.

The elf looked at him, clearly puzzled at his question,then aimed her weapon at him.

"How did you get in Du Weldenvarden?" asked the female with a clear air of authority.

This seemed to puzzle Keru, as he felt Aurora get closer and bare her fangs towards them as she roared a challenge. He gently patted her neck, _'Don't'_, was his simple command as he took his hand off his blade. "We mean you and your brethren no harm; we are merely travelers who are lost and wish to find a place to stay until we can return home."

All of them tensed at the sight of the dragon, and Keru almost snarled as he felt two impossibly painful stabs to his mind. He grinned though as he chilled the air around him and felt the probes lessen somewhat, and to his surprise the elf stopped, while the human tried harder. "Boy it would be best if you did not get in my head…Not too many pleasant things in there if you understand." He warned the human, no older than 17, who seemed to be wearing the armor of a cavalry soldier, very well made-probably dwarven in design-, and held a sword which hummed with magical power on his hip. His dragon on the other hand, roared with defiance at him and he heard its voice-and by the sound of it female-clearly in his head.

'_Who are you?'_ was her simple question, and at that Aurora shyly walked to her and mewled like a tame kitten. Keru laughed at the looks of the elves and especially the human, as he signaled for Sonja to come forward. The group tensed, but remained calm as Keru explained their situation to the group.

"My name is Mikeru Blodhdrake, this is Sonja Redblade, you have met Aurora there and Drae must be having a few winks of sleep. We came here thanks to a teleportation spell gone awry and are trying to find a way to return home to Azeroth." explained Keru as he sat down cross-legged.

"We believe the Hearthstone was damaged by a deranged child aimed at killing Keru. It accidentally activated and sent us here through the Great Dark Beyond." continued Sonja as she sat down next to him and seemed to play with his hair softly while wagging her tail.

The lady was still cautious, partly because of their voice and partly over the strange killing intent they seem to be bathed in. "My name is Arya, to my left is Orik and to my right are Eragon and Saphira. To whom did Aurora hatch for?" she asked with an air of desperate curiosity.

"Aurora is and Drae are bonded to me. Why do you ask?" replied Keru as he sent a mental command for Drae to come from where he was hiding. His clumsiness was evident, him preferring to simply dash in not hide and stalk, and Saphira visibly paled. "Meet Drae, Aurora's twin."


End file.
